


Locked Down

by sinofwriting



Category: Hi5 Studios, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Paul's long lasting relationship comes up during a shoot.
Relationships: Paul Kennedy/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Locked Down

“You’ve been locked down since you were nineteen, you don’t even know what it’s like to be single.” Tanner says to Matt.

“Actually seventeen, but I do know what it’s like to be single.” Matt says, acting offended.

Paul covers his mouth with his hand, not wanting to laugh and disrupt the shoot. 

From the corner of his eye, Tanner sees Paul’s movement and the slight shake of his shoulders, and he turns his attention to Paul. “What are you laughing at Paul? You haven’t been single since you were fifteen.”

“Fifteen?” Matt says, not believing Tanner, only to see Paul nod. “You and Y/N have been together that long? How?”

Paul laughs, feeling uncomfortable. “I don’t know. We just love each other that much.” He shrugs. Not willing to say anything else on the subject.

The shoot returns back to normal other than the multiple times Paul wants to throw up because of the kissing practice dummy. Finishing up one more shoot for the day, he turns off his computer in his office and rushes home.

Entering his apartment, he’s unable to hide the fond expression on his face, seeing his fiancee, on the couch, doing homework. Walking over to the back of the couch, he drops a kiss on the top of her head. His breath catching, when she turns to look at him, and a nearly blinding smile is on her face.

“Dinner’s cooking.” Seeing his expression, she continues. “I know we agreed on take out tonight, but I got home early.”

His eyebrows furrow, “You should’ve texted me, I would’ve tried to get home early.”

She shakes her head, “You had three shoots today and I know that it’s hard to get someone else on a shoot last minute.” She gets up, moving around the couch, until she’s in front of him. “And because I got home early and didn’t have any distractions,” she kisses the sensitive spot behind his ear, making him swallow hard. His hands moving from his sides, to rest on her hips. “I was able to get my homework done, dinner going, and we have nothing else to do for the night.”

“How long until dinner is done?” He asks, glancing towards the kitchen.

She presses herself closer to him, “Five minutes.”

“Y/N.” He groans, “and there’s no way to extend that?” Paul asks, wiggling his fingers underneath her shirt.

She laughs, pulling away from him completely. “Unless you want it to burn, no.”

Paul immediately pulls her back into him, “at least give me a kiss.”

She playfully rolls her eyes and sighs, but the smile on her face gives her away.

Her hands go up to cup his face. The small smile on Paul’s face, grows larger at the feeling of her engagement ring band against his face. Dipping his head down, he presses their lips together.

He had never imagined that kissing Y/N would get better, but somehow the pressure of her engagement ring band on his cheek, made it one of the best kisses they shared. While he knew that she wouldn’t of said no to him last night, when he proposed, he still felt an overwhelming amount of anxiety, and all of it was worth it for this feeling.


End file.
